Kaycee Stark Not myself
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Kaycee follows her father in his journey to become an Avenger. But when Loki has plans to take over earth, she gets pulled in way deeper than she imagined. Takes pplace during Avengers. Part two of Kaycee Stark series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is the second story in my Kaycee Stark series. So if you haven't read **_The Young Stark_**, you might want to read it. So this one takes place during the Avengers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, except for my oc Kaycee. **

**~xXx~**

"New York?" Kaycee repeated from her seat on the couch. "For how long?"

"Just for a little bit, just to check out my greatest idea yet." Tony said to his daughter as he took a seat beside her.

"Don't you mean Pepper's idea?"

"Okay, well if you want to get technical. But pepper thinks it would be a good thing for you to get out of the house. And who knows, maybe hang with that guy friend of yours. What's his name? Peter something-"

"Parker. And I don't know. He may be busy with school or something. But yeah, I guess that would be cool." Kaycee answered. "When do we leave?"

Tony checked his watch. "In about forty-five minutes."

"DAD,"

"Surprise! Might want to start packing." Kaycee rolled her eyes and started to head up the stairs.

It had been two years since the drone incident and things had returned to normal. Well, somewhat normal for the Starks. Tony had promised to not keep anything from Kaycee and so far he had lived up to that promise. Kaycee, however did the same, she even told him about Peter. Except for the whole Spider-man ordeal. In fact Kaycee and Peter had kept in touch for the whole two years since they met.

Once she reached her bedroom, she grabbed her suitcase from within her closet and began to throw clothes in it.

"Just got the news, huh?" A familiar voice spoke. Kaycee turned around to see Pepper standing there, already packed suitcase at her side.

"Yep. Want to help?"

Pepper nodded and walked over to her closet to find a few outfits to add. "You know, it might help fit if you fold your clothes."

"Well, the sooner I finish packing, the sooner I can let Peter know where I'm going." Kaycee said turning to look at Pepper who had a smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," She answered. "I'm just happy that you have a non-family friend. It's kinda cute. You know one of these days, your going to have to tell him that you like him."

"No way. Besides dad would have a heart attack if he found out I was going on a date or something."

"Kaycee, you'll be turning eighteen in a few months. If your father can't take the news about you going on a date, then he needs to accept the fact that you're growing." Pepper said as she put in the last pair of clothes in the bag.

"Why are we discussing me going on a date. Peter and I are just friends." Kaycee said as she closed the suitcase.

"I'm just saying its possibility." Pepper told her. "Why don't you go and call Peter. I'll take your bag downstairs with mine."

"Thanks Pep!" Kaycee said as she raced for her phone on the night stand to her balcony.

Once she was outside, she scanned through her contacts for Peter's number and then dialed the number. As the phone ringed, she became excited, excited just to hear his voice. But instead of being greeted by his voice, she was greeted by his voicemail.

"Hey Peter, its me, Kaycee. I've got good news. I'm going to be in New York for a little while. I was hoping we could hang or something. Just text or call me when you get this." She then hung up.

'_That's weird,' _Kaycee thought. _'He usually answers.'_ Kaycee just shook it off and headed back inside.

**~xXx~**

After the long trip to New York, the three made it to Stark Tower. Tony was the most excited out of the group. Pointing out different areas of the building that were designed by himself or Pepper as they made their way to the elevator.

"Has Jarvis been installed?" Kaycee asked.

Tony scoffed. "Of course. Jarvis always comes first. Right, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark." the AL replied.

"But I still have a few more things to do," Tony continued. " I still have to travel down to the main pipe and disconnected the transmission lines,"

"That way we'll be off the grid," Kaycee added.

"And Stark Tower will be a beacon of self sustaining energy." Tony finished.

"Assuming the Arc Reactor takes over and actually works."

"I assume." He responded.

They rode the elevator up to the top level, which led them to the main apartment. Kaycee stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

"Place looks great, guys." She said.

"Thanks, Kaycee." Pepper answered, meanwhile Tony was busy messing with the touch screen on the elevator.

"Tony," Pepper scolded.

Tony smiled sheepishly and stepped out. "Sorry. Final touches are important."

"They are." Pepper said. "And speaking of final touches, Kaycee why don't you go check out your room! I picked out everything myself."

"Peps, you didn't have to." Kaycee said, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"I just want you to feel at home."

Kaycee smiled. "Thanks, mo- I mean, Pepper."

Pepper gave a small smile, just as Kaycee headed out to explore more of the tower. Just as she was out of the room, Pepper turned to Tony.

"Did you hear that? Tony, she almost called me mom!" she smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled. "Just give her time, Pep. I'm honestly shocked she hasn't called you that sooner, like three."

**~xXx~**

By the time Kaycee finished exploring the tower, Pepper was already setting up drinks in the main living room.

"Hey Pep, where's dad?" she asked.

"He's disconnecting the transmission lines." Pepper answered. "Kaycee, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, what's up." The younger girl asked, taking a seat next to Pepper.

The older woman smiled. "Earlier when we first got here, you almost called me 'mom'."

"I'm sorry about that, you probably don't want me calling you that."

"No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine with it, Kay. It would be an honor to be called 'mom'."

"Okay then… mom." Pepper gave a small squeal and hugged the young girl, which she returned.

"Hey, come in Pepper." Tony's voice was heard from Pepper's phone. "Light it up."  
Pepper let go of Kaycee and reached over the counter and pressed a button on Tony's ipad. The two looked outside of the tower and noticed a light illuminate the outer deck of the tower.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked Tony.

"Like Christmas, but with more, _me._" he replied.

"We gotta go wide on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press." Pepper said. "I'm in D.C. tomorrow, I'm going to work on the next zonings on the next three buildings."

"Pepper, enjoy the moment. Remember?"

"Then get in here, so we as a family can enjoy the moment."

Just a few seconds later, Tony had landed just on the outside of the tower and was being rid of the suit as he was walking inside.

"Levels are holding steady." Pepper observed from the hologram projecting from the ipad.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved." Tony said, making his way over to the two. "Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know,would I?" Pepper responded.

Tony was standing behind Pepper, putting his arms around her waist. "What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No, all this came from that." Pepper turned around in his arms and pointed to his arc reator.

Tony smiled. "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Giver yourself twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent of Pepper's baby?" Kaycee asked.

"An argument could be made for fifteen." Tony answered Kaycee. "And well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things."

Kaycee just rolled her eyes as her father went on about the workmanship. She stood and followed the two adults over to the couch.

"I'm going to pay for that twelve percent comment later, in some sort of way aren't I?" Tony asked.

'She might not be so subtle," Kaycee smiled.

"I'll tell you what," Tony looked from Kaycee to Pepper. "Next building will have the name 'Potts' on it."

"On the lease," Pepper smiled, going to toast, until Tony hesitated.

"Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" he asked.

"_Sir, the telephone." _Jarvis spoke. _"I'm afraid my protocols are being overriden."_

"_Mr. Stark, we need to talk." _said a familiar voice, coming from Tony's Phone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony said into the phone, causing Kaycee to laugh.

"_This is urgent."_

"Then leave it urgently."

Just then the elevator doors opened revealing Agent Pphil Coulson.

"Security breach," Kaycee said to her dad.

"Phil," Pepper smiled, standing up. "Come in."

"_Phil?_" Tony said. "Um, his first name is agent."

"I can't stay." Phil told them.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." Kaycee told him.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony said to Kaycee, standing up to stand next to Pepper.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson said, hand Tony a black tablet.

"I don't like to be handed things." Tony responded.

"Well, I love to be handed things, so lets trade." Pepper said as she and Phil switched and she switched with Tony.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Friday." Tony joked.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Kaycee asked, causing all three adults to look back at her. "Which I know nothing about."

The Avenger's initiative was scrapped, I thought." said Tony, walking away and putting the tablet together. "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." Kaycee added.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self- obsessed, and don't play well with others."

"That we did know," Pepper said.

Coulson spoke up. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever," Tony said, not bothering to face them. "Ms. Potts, may I have a word?"

Pepper smiled then headed over to Tony where the two were quietly talking to each other. Kaycee took this chance to speak with Coulson.

"Hey, agent Coulson,"

"Hello, Ms. Stark." Coulson gave her a friendly smile.

"I was wondering if you've heard from Peter? I tried calling him and texting him, but he hasn't answered either."

"Uh," Coulson kept his eyes on Tony and Pepper. "I probably shouldn't be the one telling you this but, uh, his uncle passed away recently."

Kaycee looked away. "Oh. Well um, if you do get the chance to talk to him, just tell him I'm sorry. For his loss, of course."

"Of course."

Just then, Kaycee heard the sound of something similar to a dinosaurs' roar and saw footage from the hulk on a hologram from the talet. Then Pepper was walking towards Kaycee.

"Kaycee, why don't you come with me to D.C. tonight, your father's going to be busy with homework." Pepper told her. But before Kaycee could protest, Tony was walking towards them.

"No, I want Kaycee here. With me." Pepper looked like she was about to object. "I promised Kaycee that I wouldn't be keeping secrets from her. I think it would be best if she stayed to help me."

"I don't think that would be wise," Coulson told him.

"Well, I don't think Fury would mind." Tony wrapped an arm around Kaycee.

Coulson forced himself to smile and not glare at Tony. "Alright then."

Pepper hugged Kaycee and turned to Coulson. "Mind dropping me off?"

"No problem." Phil smiled.

After Pepper and Coulson left, Tony turned to his daughter.

"Ready to begin?"

"Sure."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: And that was first chapter. So I have a whole story planned out for this fic and I can't wait to see what you guys think. So please review and let me know what you guys think. I know I said that this chapter would be up by last weekend, but unfortunately, a storm kinda hit where I live so I had to wait. Next chapter should be up sooner though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews! I'm glad for all the positive feedback and helpful advice. So I'm sorry about being late with updating, I've been real busy with work and what not but I couldn't just leave you with just one chapter, so here chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Marvel characters, only Kaycee.**

**~xXx~**

Kaycee found it a little strange that Tony wanted her to stay and help him out with something so top secret. Sure, he had promised her that he wouldn't keep secrets from her, but why not let her go with Pepper and just tell her all about it when she came back. She shook her head,_ it doesn't matter, at least we're spending time together. _

She was looking over the files of each person that was under the file _"Avengers" . _She had to admit, these people were pretty interesting. Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers-

Kaycee read through his file and then she stared at his photo. He was blonde, muscular, and very attractive. She pulled up the hologram and looked up different photographs of him, she flipped through one after the other then stopped when she found one of him with her grandfather, Howard Stark. Pretty soon, she was just flipping through photos of Steve.

"What are you doing?" Said Tony walking back into the lab.

Kaycee quickly closed the hologram. "Nothing."

Tony just rolled his eyes and pulled back up the hologram. He turned his head towards Kaycee with an incredulous look. "Please don't tell me my daughter has a crush on Captain America."

"_Dad_," she "I was just scrolling through photos on the file."

"Yeah, okay." he said. "I'll take my chances with that Parker kid than capsicle. Anyway just got a call from Coulson, they need me tomorrow to help find this Loki guy."

"So you want me here?" she said as she stood up.

"Nope." He popped his 'P'. "I want you to join me and the others."

Kaycee stared at her father with a serious look. "Dad, no. I'm not even suppose to be _here. _The minute Fury finds out I'm with you, he's going to be pissed."

Tony frowned. "You know, I don't really care. You're my kid. I want to bring, you need to _learn _about this type of stuff."

"What type of stuff?" She asked making her way over to the kitchen, with Tony following.

"You know, catching bad guys. There's a lot of dangerous people out there, sweetheart. One day Fury could be asking _you _to find someone."

"Why would he ever ask me to do that?" At this point she was already digging into the fridge for something. She pulled out two water bottles and tossed one to Tony who caught it. "Besides the whole internet makes it easy to find someone now."

Tony took a swig of his water. "What about a Demi-God?"

Kaycee was taking a drink of water and raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, showing she understood his point.

"Come on Kay, I need daddy's helper on this."

She took a minute to think about before replying. "I'll go if you promise never to call me that again."

"What? 'Daddy's Helper'? I use to always call you that." He chuckled, thinking back to when she was younger.

"Well I'm seventeen now-"

"Almost eighteen." he interrupted.

"Please just don't call me that in front of Dr. Banner. I'm actually really excited to meet him."

"Same here, Kay." Tony put his arm around her. "Do you think I could get him to Hulk out?"

"DAD NO."

**~xXx~**

"Hey," Kaycee heard her father's voice in her ear. "We're here. Wakey wakey."

She slowly opened her eyes to find her self curled up in one of the quinjet's many seats and her head resting on her father's shoulder.

"How long was I out?" she asked sitting up right.

"The whole flight." he replied. "I thought I told you to get some sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I know. I just had a hard time sleeping."

Tony was about to say something, but was cut off by the quinjet door opening. Together, Tony and Kaycee made their way off the quinjet and onto the surface of what looked like a ship.

"Cool isn't it?" Said a familiar voice. Kaycee looked to her left to see Coulson approaching them. "Its called a helicarrier. First of its kind."

Kaycee smiled. "Hey Phil,"

"Hey," Tony interrupted. "Agent. His first name is agent."

"Its nice to see you too, Stark." Couslon said. "Shall we head inside? We're about to take off."

Tony gestured for Kaycee to follow Coulson's lead. "After you."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: So I know its not a lot, but I really have been super busy laterly with two jobs. I just really wanted to give you guys some kind of update. I'm hoping to update again by Sunday and hopefully it should be longer. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so turns out I don't have Sunday off from either jobs so I guess this chapter won't be as long as I would hope. But anyway, here's the next chapter and I am proud to say we will see some interaction between Kaycee and some of the Avengers!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any Marvel characters, only Kaycee.

**~xXx~**

"I have to say, the helicarrier is pretty amazing." Kaycee said to Agent Coulson as he showed her around. Once they first entered the Helicarrier, Agent Coulson received noticed that they had located Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. Tony had kissed the top of her head, told her to behave and headed out to retrieve his armor, on his way to Loki's location.

"Isn't it?" Coulson said. "We have labs as well. Speaking of which, Dr. Banner is in there now, if you'd like, I could introduce you two."

Kaycee smiled. "Really? Sure!"

Now she was excited. She was going to meet Bruce Banner! She admired his work, as did her father. She followed Agent Coulson to a door that read '_Lab 2'. _She looked through the window and saw the older man tapping away on a few computers and moving around a few holograms. She waited for Coulson to open the door and gesture for her to enter first. Once she did, Dr. Banner looked up, noticing the two entering the lab.

"Dr. Banner, I'd like you to meet Kaycee Stark, she's-" Coulson went to introduce her but was interrupted by the doctor himself.

"Tony Stark's daughter. Hello, I'm Bruce Banner." He stood up from his chair at one of the tables and went to shake her hand. "I wasn't aware we would have young recruits."

"Actually Mr. Stark didn't mind telling us she was going to be here." Coulson answered, then turned to face the teenager. "Not that we don't look forward to seeing you, Kaycee."

Kaycee just waved her hand. "No it's fine. My father fails to inform people of what he decides to do."

Before Coulson or Bruce could respond, Agent Hill knocked on the window and gestured to Coulson to step outside.

"I guess I'm needed else where. Ms. Stark you're free to wonder around the main rooms I showed and the labs as well, but please don't stray too far." And with that, the agent was gone.

Now Kaycee was just standing there, hands behind her back, waiting awkwardly for something to break the tension. Thankfully, Dr. Banner decided to do such that.

"So Ms. Stark, does your father always bring you along for adventure?" he asked, trying to break the tension. She could sense he was just as awkward as she was.

"Not really," she admitted. "I think he's getting on Director Fury's last nerve. Oh and you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Kaycee."

"Well, your welcome to observe the lab while I work, Kaycee." he smiled, heading back to one of the many computers.

"Thanks," she was about to take a seat but she felt a small vibration coming from her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone to see it was a call. "Huh, didn't know I had service up here. I'm sorry I have to take this."

"No, that's fine." Bruce was still typing away on the computer. Kaycee smiled exiting the lab and answered the call immediately.

"Hey there," she answered.

"Hi," Peter's voice filled her ear. "I'm sorry I haven't called or text you back."

"No, Peter its okay. I heard what happened and I am so sorry." She sounded sincere. "I can't imagine what your going through. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Its okay, Kaycee. I'm actually doing better than I thought I would be." It sounded like he was smiling. "By the way, thanks for the flowers, my aunt May loved them."

"Its no problem, I just wanted to let your family know that you have our condolences."

"Yeah, aunt May was shocked when she saw the name 'Stark' on the card." he chuckled. "But hey, are you busy this weekend? I have a friend of mine I'd like you to meet."

Kaycee's smile faded. "Yeah, about that, I'm actually not in New York anymore."

"Your already back in California?"

"Not exactly," she answered, biting her lip. "Its complicated, I can't really say anything."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. business?"

"Maybe," she heard him sigh on the other end.

"I promise as soon as this is over, I'll come back to hang out with you and your friend. Whats his name?"

"Actually it's a she," he chuckled. "Gwen. She's more than a friend actually." Kaycee felt her heart stop. She didn't know what to say. It felt like she forgot how to breathe. "Kaycee, you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, maybe we can all hang out when I get back." she tried to sound like herself.

"Kaycee," he tried to say something but Kaycee was distracted by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. guards walking her way.

"I'm sorry I need to go, I call you back. I promise." Before she hung up, she heard him say _'Please stay safe'._

Before she could completely move out of their way, one of the guards approached her and had her move back. She didn't even get the chance to ask what was going on before she looked into a pair of glorious green eyes. The man that held her gaze was centered in between all the guards, wearing green and black attire and sporting a pair of tight hand cuffs.

She could only guess that this man was the Demi-god her father was going to find, Loki. He smirked at her, almost as to let her know that he knew what was going through her mind. Once they had completely passed, the guard said nothing and moved back ahead of the group.

Kaycee was too lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't notice Dr. Banner talking to her. She shook her head, as if to shake away the feeling the prankster had given her, and looked back at the man beside her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were okay." he said. "You looked pretty lost there for a second."

"Did you..?" she gestured towards the hallway that the guards had took Loki.

"See him? Yes I did." he answered. "Creepy, isn't he?" she nodded. "Anyway, I heard from the radio in that lab that your father is back. Did you want to go back to the main room?"

"Sure." she smiled and followed Dr. Banner.

**~xXx~**

Once she and Dr. Banner were back in the main control room, Kaycee noticed a few more familiar faces. She found agent Romanoff sitting down at a big conference looking table. Also sitting down at the table was none other than Steve Rogers, Captain America.

Kaycee knew it wasn't polite to stare, but she couldn't help but take in his features. He had a big, muscled frame, a strong jaw line and light blonde hair styled similar to his days back in the forties. Her staring stopped when he looked up at her in curiosity.

She quickly looked away and was about to walk the other way, but accidently bumped into someone. She looked and saw agent Hill.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Agent Hill shook her head. "Its fine, Kaycee. If you'd like, you can take a seat at the table as well."

Kaycee nodded and sucked in her breath. She made her way over to the conference table and took a seat next to Natasha, who smiled at her.

She followed the woman's eyes back to what they were all watching. It looked like feed from a security camera, inside Loki's cell. From the sound of it, Fury was some-what, trying to receive information from him. After that, the video cut off and the group sat there quietly.

"He kinda grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce piped up.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Captain spoke up. His voice was… in a way powerful. "So, Thor, whats his play?"

Kaycee hadn't notice the second demi-god enter. He had a strong build and long blonde hair. He was quiet, thinking.

"He has an army," Thor spoke. "Called the Chituari, not known of Asguard or any other world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, and in return for the tesseract."

"An army, from outerspace." Steve sounded irritated.

Dr. Banner stepped forward, taking off his glasses. "So he's building another portal, that's why he needs Dr. Selvig."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner said.

"He's a friend."  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha spoke up, sounding almost broke, in Kaycee's view.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve pointed out. "He's not leading an army from here."  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is like a bag full of cats." Bruce said. "You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor sounded offended. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asguard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted?" Thor tried to reason.

They were quiet again until Dr. Banner spoke up. "I think its about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Said Tony stepping into the room with agent Coulson. 'It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He then made his way over to Thor. "No hard feelings, point break. You got a mean swing." He walked towards the control panels and went on. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Kaycee rolled her eyes as Tony was speaking with the crew and even pointed out that one of them were playing Galaga. She then looked at Steve who looked a little confused. She continued to watch as he acted like he was interested in how Fury uses the control panels. But she had noticed him slip something onto one of them.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high density. Something to kick start the cube." Tony finished.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night," he shrugged, heading over to where Kaycee was sitting and leaned onto her chair. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Are me and Kaycee the only ones who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Steve asked, clearly annoyed by Tony.

"He would have to heat the cube to one hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Kaycee spoke, gaining everyone's attention, especially Steve.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve the heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who also speaks our language." Tony patted Kaycee's shoulder and headed over to Bruce to shake his hand. 'Its good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work onantielectron collisons is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks," Bruce responded a bit shy.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Director Fury stepped into the room. "And seeing that you've ignored all orders, deciding to invite your daughter as well, she can be of help I'm sure."

Kaycee could feel all eyes on her. But luckily Steve must have noticed and spoke up.

"I'd start with that stick of his." He said. "It might be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury added. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn tow of the sharpest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys."

"Flying monkeys?" Thor asked. "I do not understand."

"I do." Steve spoke up. Tony rolled his eyes. "I understood that reference."

It grew quiet again before Tony turned to Dr. Banner. "Shall we play, doctor?"

"Right this way," Bruce gestured for him to follow but both men stopped and turned to look at Kaycee, as if asking her to join.

She stood up and met both of them but then stopped. "You know what, I'll just meet you guys there."

Tony looked at her and said quietly. "Hey, stay clear of Capsicle, over there."

Kaycee just shook her head and watched as the two men walked towards the lab. Instead she wanted time alone, to think. She had so many thoughts going through her head. There was Peter and his more than a friend- friend, the fact that she felted somewhat unwelcome here by Director Fury and then Steve. _'Wait," _she thought. _'Why am I thinking of him?"_

Kaycee had to admit, he was pretty handsome. _'But what about Peter?' _Maybe she had her hopes up too much when it came to Peter. Maybe he liked her at one point but not now. Now he had Gwen. Was it really that bad that she was thinking about someone else? Considering he was a lot older than her, there was something about Steve she couldn't put her finger on.

As these thoughts came crashing down into her head, Kaycee hadn't realized where she was. Only one voice reminded her of where she was.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a soft but provocative voice. She looked up and noticed Loki. She was in the same room as his prison.

She thought about leaving but it was too late, his eyes held her still in place, there was no turning back.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: BOOM. That just happened. So yeah, might be too early to tell but we might have our selves a little love plot going on here with Peter, Kaycee and Steve. Who knows? Only time will tell. So I'm pretty sure I have good idea about where this story is heading. So there should be more updates heading your way. So please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
